


Cats Aren't the Only Things with Whiskers

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Sam, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gabriel has a sweets shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Cats Aren't the Only Things with Whiskers

“Really, Gabriel?” Balthazar asked, eyebrow raised, accompanied by a smart quirk of his mouth. “Don’t you think this house has enough creatures to deal with?”

“No,” Gabriel replied stubbornly, eyes focused on the batter he was mixing.

“But a cat? Why not a hamster, or a parrot? Or something else that stays in a cage?”

“Hamsters are like rats, and people don’t trust restaurants with rodents. Parrots talk too much,” Gabriel stated, before glancing up at Balthazar with mock-cold gold eyes. “Like a certain cousin of mine is currently.”

“Really? Castiel isn’t that talkative, so who could you possibly be talking about?” Balthazar grinned. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Besides, my house, my rules, and I want a cat. End of story.”

“Gabriel—”

“No,” Gabriel cut him off. “Stop arguing or you don’t get any turnovers.”

Balthazar, knowing the lost cause wasn’t worth losing turnover privileges, shrugged. “Whatever, then. But the cat doesn’t go into my room. I don’t want hair everywhere.” Gabriel grinned.

“No promises.”

Balthazar left in a huff rather quickly after that. Gabriel continued stirring the batter mix, humming happily to himself.

Once the cupcakes were finished, Gabriel placed them in the pastry rack, and left Castiel in charge of the shop.

“Where are you going?” Castiel inquired.

“To get a cat,” Gabriel grinned, the door already closing behind him. Castiel blinked, but said nothing, returning to his book.

The Humane Society had a store in the mall just down the street, so Gabriel didn’t bother getting into the car. He strolled down the sidewalk, giving winks and grins out left and right. It didn’t take him long to reach the mall. Once inside, it was simply matter of following the sticker paw prints that made a trail straight to the store.

Gabriel stepped inside like a kid in a candy shop. He grinned at each cat in the condos along the wall, noting which ones played with each other and which ones were more laid back. Most of the cats were tabbies, but there were a few others.

Then Gabriel looked into one of the last few condos. It held two cats. One was a dusty golden color with bright green eyes. It went from looking bored to pouncing on the other cat to playing by itself and back again in quick succession. The other cat ignored it.

Gabriel stared at the other cat. It sat, tail curled over front paws, strange hazel eyes watching him. Its fur looked to be longer and scruffier than the other cat’s, and a dark brown.

“Those two just came in,” a girl said, suddenly just behind Gabriel, nodding towards the ones Gabriel was looking at. “They were found on the streets.” Gabriel saw her nametag read Jo. “The thing people do to their pets,” Jo shook her head. Gabriel hummed in agreement. “Anyway, if you’re adopting, do you want to get a closer look at any of them?”

“Uh, the brown one?” Gabriel asked. Jo nodded.

“I’ll bring him over. Just go step into the cage thing over there,” Jo gestured with one hand, unlocking the cat condo. Gabriel walked over and sat down on the ground beside the chair in the cage. After a moment, Jo brought the cat inside. “Here you go.”

Jo set the cat down beside Gabriel, and he couldn’t help but grin at how the cat sniffed him warily. Gabriel must’ve passed the test because he was soon scratching behind the cat’s ears to the steady sound of it purring.

“How much is he?” Gabriel asked.

“Ninety-five.”

“I’ll take him.”

Once it was over, Gabriel forgot most of the actual adoption procedure. He signed some papers, handed over a card, and, at the end, was handed his new cat inside a temporary cardboard carrier. The main thing of the procedure was naming his cat.

“Since we found him on the street with no tags, he technically doesn’t have a name. We’ve been calling him Bones, but, since you’re the owner, you get to name him,” Jo had said.

“Moose” was what Gabriel found himself replying. Jo nodded and written something on the papers, and that had been the end of it. Gabriel left with Moose and walked home.

“Cassie,” Gabriel sang as he opened the door to the sweets shop. “Guess who I brought home?”

“Not another exotic dancer, correct?” Castiel asked, not looking up from his book. The few people that were in the shop at the time exchanged glances.

“Nope, not this time.” Gabriel set the carrier on the counter. “I brought a chocolate Moose!”

“That’s wonderful, Gabriel. Now, I would like to inform you that your shift, the one that I will not cover, starts in a few minutes.”

Gabriel pouted. “You’re no fun.” But Gabriel ran up to his room, let Moose out of the carrier with the promise of feeding him later, and took the stairs down three at a time to get back to the shop. He slipped on his apron and grinned at Castiel.

“I relieve you of your shift. If you could go out and buy some Fancy Feast cat food, I’ll love you forever,” Gabriel said, overemphasizing batting his eyelashes. Castiel sighed.

“Fine. But I’m not covering your shift tomorrow, then. Get Balthazar to do it, or something,” Castiel relented.

“What, do you have a date with coffee shop boy?” Gabriel poked Castiel’s side. Castiel blushed.

“N-no, I don’t, Gabriel. Besides, he wasn’t even there today.”

“Don’t worry, Cassie, your future boy toy probably was just recovering from a party night. I’m sure he’ll be there tomorrow. Now, go buy me Fancy Feast! And candy. Get me candy, too.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he walked out of the shop, and Gabriel knew he’d buy the cat food and candy. Castiel always did.

Gabriel’s shift went by slowly. His fingers twitched on the occasion, wanting nothing more than to leave his post at the cash register and go actually cook sweets, not just sell them. Castiel came in with a bag full of cat food cans and a couple things of candy, but Gabriel didn’t ask him to cover. Gabriel sat there, completely annoyed with the mind-numbing job that is handling the register, but Balthazar finally came down for his shift.

“It’s your turn to close up, Balthy,” Gabriel tossed the keys to him before bolting up the stairs. Gabriel was not going to spend any extra time at that register when he didn’t have to be. He felt sorry for Castiel; since Gabriel cooked the sweets, he had the least amount of register time, but Castiel also covered for Gabriel whenever Gabriel was hung over, or lazy, or preoccupied with other things.

Gabriel had a new respect for his little brother’s presence.

And then he walked into his room to see a very tall, very nude male digging through his drawers. Gabriel cleared his throat and the male froze.

“I can explain,” he began.

“You can explain how you got into my room, why you’re in here, why you’re naked, and who the hell are you?” Gabriel demanded. The male thought for a moment, but nodded.

“Yes.”

“All right. This I want to hear, then,” Gabriel consented.

“You put me in here, you adopted me, it’s hard to keep a hold on clothes when you’re a cat, and my name is Sam, but you’d know me a little better as Moose,” the male said. Gabriel stared at him.

“You know, I like to think of myself as a rather open-minded person, but this is taking that a bit too far. You’re telling me you’re my cat?”

“Sort of. That’s the main thing. I can prove it, though.”

“Oh, really? What? Are you going to go shapeshifter on me and change form?”

“Yes,” the male said. And, had Gabriel blinked, he would’ve missed it, but the male in front of him grew fur and ears and Gabriel thought he heard bones creak, but it must’ve been his imagination, because now there was only Moose, staring expectantly up at him.

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “I think I believe you now. Or I’m dreaming. One of those two, because I haven’t gotten high since college, unless Balth slipped me something, but that still shouldn’t be enough to hallucinate you, so I think I believe you.”

Moose rolled his eyes before standing up. He was male and nude and human again, and Gabriel wasn’t sure which form of Moose he was more comfortable with.

“Great, you mostly believe me then. Do you think you could go adopt my brother now? We do have jobs and lives that we’d like to keep. But if he stays in that cage, there’s no way it’s going to work out here for much longer.”

“There’re _more_ of you?”

“What? You thought I was the only one?”

“Hoped more than thought, but how many of you are there?”

“How am I supposed to know? It’s not like we’re listed as another species or anything. I do know that there’s my brother, and he’s in a cage right now.”

“Pushy pushy,” Gabriel tutted.

“My brother’s in a cage.”

“And he’s being fed and everything, right?”

“Let’s just say being stuck in a cage like a sitting duck is a bad idea when there may or may not be something or someone that doesn’t stop because of anything,” Moose snapped.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh_.”

“Well, then, Moose,” Gabriel grinned. “Let’s go save your brother.”


End file.
